Snapshots of a Life of a little asexual
by DoctorBonesFannibal
Summary: So this involves a DD/LB relationship. Gerard and frank are together. all are in their 20's. they are not related asexual!Gerard Little!Gerard Daddy!frank Frerard, multi one shots
1. Snuggles Time

It was a bright sunny morning, and gerard was cuddling with his boyfriend of four years, and daddy of two years, Frank. Gerard slowing woke up. He stretched, yawning. He started the day in little space, and wanted to snuggle with his daddy.

He whine when he saw frank was still asleep. He could still snuggle with him, but he wanted Frank awake to smile at him, and tell he's cute, like he always does. He also wanted lots of little kisses, he loved getting kisses. He starts shaking Frank "Daddy, wake up" He whined "I want snuggles daddy."

Frank woke up just enough to pull Gerard into his arms, and smiles at his cute baby. Gerard squeal happily, and nuzzle into his chest. "You're so cute baby" Gerard giggled, blushing lightly. Frank just melted at how cute his baby is. He pull back a bit, so he could place little kisses all over his baby face as he cuddled him. Gerard whined at first, but started giggling and blushing the second his daddy started the little kisses. Frank's smile grew even more warm, and loving as his baby continue to be so cute, and perfect.

Gerard just loved the way Frank's eyes, and whole being would light up when they cuddles, when he gave Gerard kisses. He loves how his daddy would smile like the best thing ever had happened to him every time Gee kissed him, and that's because to Frank it was. He loved his baby so much, he felt so lucky to have him.

Gerard grabs Frank's face between his hands, stopping the kisses, and lean up, placing a kiss of Frank's lips. Frank smiled lovingly "I love you so much baby. You make me the luckiest person alive, by being my cute baby" Gerard giggled and blushed "I love you so much too daddy, more then i love cuddles" He kisses Gerard's nose, and pulls him closer. "Really baby? you do love cuddles"  
Gerard scrunch up his nose. "yes daddy" He giggles "i love cuddles with you the most out of all the cuddles" He smiled wide, looking up at Frank as if he was his whole world. Frank just melted. "Then i better cuddle you" Frank wrapped Gerard up in his arms completely, and Gerard nuzzled into him, sighing happily. Frank gently stroked Gerard hair as he cuddled his cute baby. He looked down at him, and marvel at how lucky he was to have his little Gee. He would do anything for him, as Gerard is his baby to love, and protect.

He kissed Gerard forehead, and keep him wrapped up in a small ball in his arms, making Gerard feel little in the best way. That is how they stayed for the morning, until snuggles time was over for food, and a bath.


	2. Banana Hold up

*a Banana is used as a pretend gun, if guns trigger, even pretend ones then don't read as i wouldn't want to trigger you*

"Come on baby, you got to eat your banana" said Frank for what felt about the hundredth to his baby, Gee. Gee when to shake his head again, when a plan formed. He accepted the banana, giggling. Frank smiled, finally think his baby would eat his banana.

Instead he held it by the stump, and pointed it at Frank. Giggling gleefully, he said "Put your hands up daddy"  
Frank pretended he was scared, by going "oh no!" Putting his hands up. "what are you going to do to me, powerful little one?"

Gerard smile grew, as he giggled more gleefully, happy his plan was working. "I'm going to shoot you unless..." He smiled evilly. "unless what oh scary one?"

Gerard waited for affect "unless you... give me a thousand kisses!" Frank groaned.  
"not a thousand kisses... well, if must" He smiled, and sweep Gee off his feet, placing kisses all over his stomach. Pretending to eat his stomach every so often. To this Gerard giggled and laughed. "I'm too pretty to be eaten" He would exclaim every time Frank pretended to eat him. "That you are Princess" Frank would say, before going back to kissing his stomach. This lasted for about 20 minutes, before Frank changed to kissing all over Gee's face. Gee smiled wide, cheeking and chest aching from smiling, and giggling so much.

After all the kisses, they curled up on the sofa together, and Gee finally ate the banana.


End file.
